The Legend of Romulus
by Dr. Pepper 87
Summary: It's been a year since Amon and Tarrlok died. And a new air bender enters the picture. Or was he already there? Romulus is an air bender, and never know his father. He's only know his mother, Lin Beifong. What will happen when Romulus stumbles along Team Avatar? What will they think of this young air bender? And what connection does he have to Tenzin?
1. The Legend of Romulus Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction so please be nice. This is past Linzin following the journey of their son, Romulus. Tenzin doesn't know. They will meet in the future but Tenzin won't have feelings for Lin, I REPEAT HE WILL NOT LEAVE PEMA AT ANYTIME IN THIS STORY. Enjoy. =]**

**P.S. This is one year after Amon and Tarrlok blew up**

_ "Romulus wake up!"

Romulus rolled over in his bed trying to fall back asleep.

"Get up!"

"MOM!" He groaned, and got out of bed. Romulus walked to the closet on the left side of his room.

He grabbed out his favorite shirt, a green shirt with the Earth Kingdom symbol, and his last pair of pants, they were just plain brown.

Romulus yawned and flatted down his black hair over his gray eyes.

He stepped out of his room, down a hallway and into the kitchen.

"I'm going to work." Lin Beifong told her now seventeen year old son.

"Have fun." Romulus said almost bored.

Lin eyed him and said "Don't be out past eight."

Romulus walked around the city felling extremely bored

. He passed the venders, selling their food, art and other goodies.

Romulus sighed and bumped into a girl walking the opposite direction.

"Geez I am so sorry!" Romulus said helping her up.

"I should have watched were I was going, sorry."

"Hey don't sweat it, I'm fine."

The girl said brushing off some imaginary dirt.

"I'm Romulus Beifong." Romulus said sticking out his hand.

"Are you related to Chief Beifong?" she asked with a surprised expression.

"That's my mom." The girl looked confused.

"Uh you never told me your name." Romulus pointed out.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Asami Sato." Asami said smiling.

Romulus shook her hand.

"Would you like to come to Air Temple Island with me Romulus?" Asami asked.

Romulus grinned. "Sure thing."

"THAT'S HOW YOU WIN AVATAR STYLE!" Korra was screaming in Jinora and Ikki's faces.

"NO FAIR KORRA YOU CHEATED!" Ikki was yelling.

"Hey guys I brought a friend." Asami called over to them.

All three girls jumped on air scooters and raced to Asami and Romulus.

Romulus laughed and made himself an air scooter. He whizzed around all four girls laughing. They had their jaws dropped to the ground. Romulus jumped off and shot them a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, Romulus didn't know why everyone was looking at him, they could air bend what was the problem?

"What did you do?" Came a stern voice behind Romulus.

Romulus turned and saw a stern man eyeing him angrily the thing that interested Romulus was his blue arrow laying down his forehead.

**Review and tell me what you think, I know it's kinda fast but that's just how I write and I will try to fix that in the future.**

**Have a great day =D**

**-DrPepper87**


	2. The Legend of Romulus Chapter 2

**Not a single review =[ Well here's the next chapter, I'll update again if I get six reviews.**

**REVIEW! Whoa anyway back to the story, I made a poll on who I should ship Romulus with so vote and review. See you at the bottom.**

"I-I-I well um, air bent." Romulus said trying not to sound scared, he was a beifong and beifongs don't get scared.

Tenzin looked shocked, angry, and confused all at the same time.

He swiped his hand back, indicating for Romulus to follow. Romulus was lead into a small dining room.

Tenzin left the room for a minute then returned shortly.

"What you did wasn't funny." Tenzin said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny I was air bending, people don't yell at you for bending so why should you yell at me?" Romulus asked.

A sharp knock echoed from the door.

Tenzin cast Romulus a dirty look.

"What now baldy?" Romulus knew that voice all too well, Tenzin called the police, in other words, his mother.

"Someone thought it would be funny to pretend to be an air bender, and then still claim they are." Tenzin was explaining.

"Tenzin you overreacting." Lin was telling him.

Tenzin lead Lin into the dining room Romulus was in.

"Hey Chief." Romulus said, trying not show fear of his own mother.

"Romulus?" She asked.

Romulus swore if she was the Avatar she would be in the Avatar State.

"You know him?" Tenzin asked.

Both Lin and Romulus shot him a dirty look.

"No arrow brain she guessed my name." Romulus said.

Tenzin's head turned bright red. "How dare you treat a council man that way!"

Tenzin screamed at the boy.

"Romulus we're going home." Lin said turning to her most annoying son.

"Okay mom but I have to say good bye to my new friend Asami." Romulus yelled at he ran out the door.

"Mom?" Tenzin asked Lin.

"What baldly?" Lin said staring at him.

"Did he call you mom?" Tenzin asked.

"You were right there Tenzin didn't you hear him, he called me mom because I am in fact his mother." Lin said calmly.

"Mom! Let's go!" Romulus shouted from outside. "Bye baldly." Lin said grabbing her bag.

**Well once we get six review I'll update. See you later. =D**

**-Dr. Pepper87**


	3. The Legend of Romulus Chapter 3

**I guess I'm a sucker for reviews because I woke up this morning and I had two reviews. (Thanks to those who reviewed) Here's the next chapter =D!**

"Was that kid I'm air bender?" Korra was asking Jinora, and Asami.

"Well he made an air scooter." Asami pointed out.

"But was it real?" Jinora asked.

"It looked real." Korra mumbled.

"This guy is weird, he's an air bender AND Beifong's son." Asami mumbled as she started playing with a bug that wandered on the mediation pavilion.

"Beifong has a son?!" Korra screamed.

"That's what he said." Asami said again.

"What's his name?" Jinora asked.

"Romulus Beifong." Asami said a small smile spread across her face.

"What kind of name is Romls?" Korra asked, laughing.

"It's Romulus." Asami said.

"Still what kind of name is that?" Korra asked again.

"I think it's cute." Jinora said.

"Whatever." Korra mumbled.

"Hey does anyone want to go get noodles of something?" Jinora asked, as she stood up.

"Sure why not." Asami said.

"Fine." Korra said.

"No, mom I don't want to get noodles." Romulus told his mother.

"Well you're going." Lin told him.

"Why?" Romulus asked.

"We need to talk about yesterday." Lin said.

"Can we talk here?" Romulus asked.

"I don't cook." Lin said.

"Do we need food?" Romulus asked.

"It's my lunch break." Lin told him.

"Fine, but don't embarrass me." Romulus told her.

"I will make no such promises."

"MOM!"

"These are good noodles." Korra said as she slurped a ton in her mouth.

"Why aren't you two eating?" Korra asked after she finished that bite.

Jinora raised her finger to the front door

. "Is that Romls?" Korra asked.

"It's Romulus." Asami said.

"Sure whatever." Korra said.

"He looks like a boy version of Jinora, and a little bit of Beifong." Asami said.

Korra drops her chop-sticks.

"Oh my god!" Korra almost screamed.

"Tenzin and Beifong, Beifong and Tenzin!" Korra exclaimed.

Jinora looked sick.

"Shh they're coming over here." Korra whispered.

Romulus and Lin took the booth next to theirs.

"About yesterday." Lin started.

"Yeah, yeah I shouldn't have air bent, because I'm only aloud to bend in the back yard when the gates are up or in the forest next to police headquarters." Romulus said waving his chopstick.

Korra looked at Asami, who looked just as confused as her.

"Then why did you do it!" Lin yelled as she slammed her fist at the table.

"Well mom I've never bended with another air bender before and-."

"Romulus we don't air bend with other air benders."

"WHY NOT?" Romulus yelled.

"Well um."

"So your saying if I want to air bend I have to go off the air temples and go to the air benders who DON'T know you so that your 'reputation' won't go down the drain." Romulus screamed, several people turned to look, but after seeing Lin sitting at that booth they thought they liked their bones not broken so they looked away.

"Other air benders?" Jinora asked Korra and Asami, they shook their heads.

"Now mom if you don't mind I am going to go back to the Air Temple and see if anyone, preferably Asami, would want to hang out." Romulus said as he stood up and grabbed his book bag, it was brown with the bright green earth disk on it.

"Romulus your banned from the island, the ferry won't take you." Lin pointed out.

"Then I'll bend my way there." Romulus said as he marched out of the café

. Lin also got up and left. Korra looked at Asami and Jinora, "We should probably get to that island before Romls does." She told them.

"It's Romulus!" Asami called after her.

**Well there we go, if you're wondering why I named Romulus, Romulus, it's because I was going through my text book and I looked on a page about early Rome and I read the part about the two twins that were raised by a wolf and I just loved the name Romulus.**

**Fun fact: Rome was named after Romulus after him and his twin brother Remus built Rome, they fought on whom to name it after and Romulus killed Remus and became the first King of Rome.**

** till next time. =D**


	4. The Legend of Romulus Chapter 4

**Why won't people review my story =[ Come on I only have three,**

Romulus stood at the edge of the bay, he need to get to Air Temple Island.

The sparkling blue water danced in the sun, and Romulus was getting frustrated.

He was only a novice air bender, he couldn't fly (mostly because he didn't own a glider), he could only stay on his air scooter for about thirty seconds at a time, being raised by Beifong's, Romulus had no idea how to swim.

The frustrated air bender sat on the sander edge of the bay. He dipped his toe in the water. "This isn't too bad." Romulus said to himself.

He continued to walk deeper in the bay. The water was freezing, but Romulus was determined to he continued to wade farther into the bay. As he continued forward his foot slipped over a jagged stone under the water. Romulus fell face first under the water. Romulus tried to swim, but it was like he couldn't move. He struggled for air. His mouth opened and water rushed in.  
**_  
** "Mommy the earth won't move!" a four year old Romulus told his mother.

"It's okay Rommie just keep trying." Lin told her son.

The younger Romulus started crying

. "Maybe I'm just not an earth bender mom." Romulus told her.

"Romulus you're gonna be the greatest earth bender ever!" Lin said.

Romulus looked back up at his mother and sneezed, which sent the four year old flying up in the air.  
**_**  
Romulus struggled under the waves, memories of the past raced through his mind.

He was terrified.

Romulus sunk deeper and deeper, his lungs aching and begging for air, this is it Romulus told himself as he started to loose grip on reality.  
**_**

"Rommie?" Romulus heard his mother, the voice sounded distant.

"Mom! I'm coming." Romulus shouted as he ran through a white blank world.

"Mom we're are you?" Romulus shouted, getting more panicked by the second.

"I'm not sure if he'll make it." Romulus didn't know that voice.

"Romulus you look scarier than Aang during earth bending practice." Romulus turned around.

"Grandma Toph?" Romulus asked.

"The one and only." Ghost Toph replied.

"Am I dead?" Romulus asked, terrified.

"Please Romulus like a tiny wave can take down a Beifong." Toph said.

"If I'm not dead, then were are I?" Romulus asked.

"You my good sir are caught between the mortal world and the spirit world." Toph said.

"How do I go back?" Romulus asked.

"Pssh kid your like your mom, how in the Avatar should I know?" Toph said.

"Romulus please wake up, please!" Came Lin's voice off in the distance.

"Mom?" Romulus called.

"Look kid, love to stay but I have to go." Toph said.

"WAIT PLEASE DON'T GO!" Romulus called.

But it was too late, Toph was already gone. Romulus sat down, in the white world of nothingness, and cried.  
**_  
**Tenzin, Lin, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Korra, Pema, Bumi, Kya, and the four air bending kids looked at the limp form of Romulus lying on a bed at Air Temple Island.

"Who is he?" Bolin asked.

Mako, Pema, Bumi, Kya, Meelo, and Rohan nodded.

"He's Beifong's son." Korra told them.

"Linny has a son!" Bumi exclaimed.

"WHO IS THE LUCKY MAN!"

"That is none of your business Bumi." Lin said, aggravated.

"Yeah Lin who is it?" Kya asked.

"It's easy to tell isn't it?" Korra said, "I mean he's seventeen and he's an air bender."

The room went quite, Pema was giving Lin and Tenzin the death look, Tenzin looked shocked, Meelo, Ikki, and Rohan looked hurt, Jinora stared at Romulus with a worried expression.

"I have another son?" Tenzin said aloud, although it was mostly to himself.

"He's waking up!" Jinora said suddenly.  
**_  
And another chapter finished =D **

**Amon a roll, sorry had to say that. And be sure to tell me if you have any ideas you would want me to add the this story.**

-Till next time Dr. Pepper 87


	5. The Legend of Romulus Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing =] since I'm getting weird reply's like  
Moreeeeeeee x approving nod x –linzinforever  
I figured I should update (and I feel like writing today)  
_**

Romulus opened his green eyes and looked around, a whole group of people were staring at him, and he knew only two of them by name, his mother, Lin and Asami.

Romulus coughed.

"Um, hi people?" Romulus stated, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Rommie! You're okay!" Lin exclaimed hugging him.

"Mom please don't call me that." Romulus said blushing at Asami.

"Good thing Korra saved you." Asami pointed out.

"Korra saved me?" Romulus asked.

"Yeah whatever Romls." Korra said.

"It's acutely Romulus." Asami and Romulus said at the same time.

"You look like Tenny."

Romulus turned his head and saw a man with wild brown hair in an United Forces uniform.

"Who's Tenny?" Romulus asked.

Bumi points to Tenzin.

"Oh arrow brain I was meaning to ask you something." Romulus asked.

Everyone the room stopped what they were doing and stared.

Romulus looked around "Did I miss something?" He asked.

"No Romulus, now what was it you wanted to ask me." Tenzin asked.

The room stayed still.

"I was gonna ask if it would be alright if you taught me air bending." Romulus said.

Tenzin glance at Pema and Lin, both looked uncomfortable about the question.

"Well um Romulus you see it would be quite weird if you learned from because I am your-" Tenzin started.

"Because Tenzin has to train his children and the Avatar." Lin said.

Romulus gave them a confused look.

"Can't he train me too, or could I wait till he's ready to train so we start together." Romulus asked, pointing at Rohan.

"No Romulus!" Lin told her son.

"I'm going for a walk!" Romulus yelled as he got up and left the room.  
**_**  
"Hey dude." Romulus turned around.

"Oh hey Asami." Romulus said, swigging his legs off on of the cliffs of the island.

Asami sat next to him.

"I don't get why he won't teach me, am I unworthy of learning air bending?" Romulus asked as warm tears glided down his face.

"Oh Romulus I'm sure that you'll make a great air bender." Asami said as she patted his back.

"I'm sure I'd be great if that guy would teach me!" Romulus yelled.

"Hey Romulus it will be okay." Asami told him.

"If my dad was still around do you think that he would teach me how to bend?" Romulus asked.

Asami was at a loss for words.

"I should probably go back, before they think I somehow learned how to bend properly!" He yelled.

Asami sat on the Cliffside as tears streamed down her face, what they were doing to Romulus wasn't fair, they wouldn't teach him, they lied to him and told him there were other air benders, they hid him from the public, and they wouldn't just tell him Tenzin was the boy's father.

Asami never felt so sorry for anyone in her entire life.  
**_**

**Well, I think it's now pretty clear I'm going to ship Romulus and Asami. Thanks to all of you who will or have reviewed it really means a lot  
-Till next time, Dr. Pepper 87**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Hey everyone, this is going to come off as a disappointment, but everyone one of my stories are done. I'm sorry just I haven't had any inspiration for months, and I just don't like them. I feel like I can do better. It is really stressing me out, in Little Moon, I completely busted my own canon with the personalities, I mean come on it's like Remus went from 6 to 12. I'm just done. I'm sorry.**


End file.
